The invention relates generally to a device for interfacing with a transducer to measure a particular property such as temperature or velocity, and more specifically to a universal transceiver capable of interfacing with a multitude of different transducer types. A transducer converts one form of energy to another, and those that convert a measurable property to an electrical signal are of particular importance. Indeed, transducers such as thermocouples, thermistors, load cells, impellers, and tachometers are employed throughout the world in an infinite array of measurement applications.
Traditionally, a particular transducer type requires a certain type of control unit. Moreover, each unit typically interfaces with only one transducer. This quickly results in numerous control units even for a simple application. For example, in the testing of electrical circuit boards, the temperature and velocity of the air moving through the electrical components are important design considerations. To measure these properties, both anemometers (velocity) and thermistors or thermocouples (temperature) are ordinarily used. Most applications also mandate the use of numerous such transducers, and consequently numerous control units are required. With each control unit, however, comes its attendant cost, clutter, spare parts requirements, and esoteric intricacies. A need therefore exists for a device to control a multiplicity of various transducer types. The present invention fulfills this need.